Charizards's Love
by Alpha Sam
Summary: It's a story about a shy Charizard who's name is Charie and who has been watched since the day his parents were killed. Who's been watching him? Rated M for safety.


I walked through the Eterna Forest and entered a clearing, I stopped at the entrance and looked at all the Charizards talking, studding each other, some even fighting. If you haven't guessed it yet I am a Charizard and yes it's the Charizard's mating season. My name is Charie, I am what humans call a shiny and I am also four feet three inches tall, shorter than the average Charizard by about a foot. I also happen to be timid.

I stood there and remembered what happened. My mother hugging my congratulating me for finally evolving, my father stood there talking about how I would never get a mate. I didn't think much of what my father said until this morning. You see not only am I different from the rest of my kind, a year after I evolved a berserk Rhyperior killed both my parents, leaving me with a large scar on my right wing making it hard for me to fly. I would have had worse if something blue didn't stop it. I don't know what the blue thing was, but whatever it was I wouldn't be here if it hadn't saved me. I slowly walked forward toward a group of Charizards they turned to look at me and they all turned around except for one. She slowly walked toward me and staring at me like she seen a ghost. She came up to me and slowly started to speak.

"C-Char-Charie is-is that you?" She called.

"Her voice I'd heard that voice somewhere before." I stood there trying to remember her, she stopped my thought.

"You don't remember me, well what you went through I'm not surpri-" She started to say in a sad voice.

"Um Cherry right." I said interrupting her.

"Heh I guess you do remember me." She said rubbing the top of my head.

Cherry was my friend before my parents died, well she still is but after my parents died I ran and hid and I haven't seen Cherry since then.

"I uh see you haven't… um grown since I last seen you." She said looking down at me.

"Yea I guess I haven't." I mumbled.

"Well I better get back to the others." She said as she walked away. I know other Charizards would have tried to ask her as their mate but she was a friend and I didn't think of her like that, besides I felt if someone was watching me.

I turned around and didn't see any one watching me so I shrugged the feeling off thinking it was just a little anxiety from being around so many others, but in all reality someone was watching me right on the edge that separates the clearing from the forest.

I walked around for an hour and not a single Charizard showed interest, in all truth the only Charizard that I made contact with was Cherry. Also I still felt like I was being watched no madder how much I tried to ignore it.

"Why am I even here." I thought looking to the ground. I decided to leave but a group of Charizards surrounded me.

"See I told you it was him!" One of the Charizards pointed at me.

"What?" I gave him a confused face.

"Your Charie right? Well rumor has it your parents were killed by a Rhyperior and you were saved by a Suicune." He smiled but his eyes were serious.

"I don't know, all I remember is a blue flash." I Replied looking down at my claws. There was a moment of silence be for the Charizard spoke again.

"Oh come on sure you do!" what happened next was something I never would have imagined. Out of nowhere a Suicune ran straight in the middle of the group, right in front of me.

"Back off!" She growled. All the Charizards in the group backed up and bowed before her, even the Charizards that weren't in the group stopped what they were doing and turned and bowed.

She turned around and faced me, I've never felt so scared and weak.

"What did she want?" I thought to myself I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and started to bow as the others, but oddly enough she stopped me.

"Charie you don't need to do that." She said forcing me to stand up. The group of charizards left and the other charizards went back to whatever they were doing. I looked at her and the memory of the night my parents died forced its way through the others but instead of a blur I made out a figure of a Suicune. I ran up to the Suicune that stood in front of me and tried to hug her. She laid down on her fours and allowed me to hug her around her neck.

"You saved me that night didn't you, you've been helping me ever since then." I cried into her mane. You see ever since my parents have died my father never success fully taught me, so most nights I without food. For some odd reason though food always came to me.

"Y-yes I have and did. Now come, I have a mate for you." The last part she whispered into my ear. "I can't… I don't- I don't even know how…" I started to look at my hands again.

"You don't know how to what dear?" She asked pulling my muzzle up so she could see my face.

"To hunt effectively." I mumbled trying to look away but her grip kept me from doing so.

"Oh that don't madder to your mate." The blue legend smiled. She crawled next to me and motioned for me to climb onto her back.

"Hey Suicune um I have two questions." I said holding on to her sides so I don't fly off.

"Go ahead and ask, but first my name is actually Cassandra." She said dodging a tree.

"Um how-how old are you and why did you protect me and help me all those years?" I asked trying to fix my grip.

"Um the same age as you so nineteen and for you other question I'll have to answer that latter." She said dodging another tree.

"Why we almost there?" I watched as the trees flew by.

"Hehe n-no that's not it, I-I'll tell you latter." She quickly went back to paying attention to where she was going, not that she needed to she did just fine without paying attention to where she was going.

We came to a new clearing in the forest kinda like the one I was in, but instead of Charizards there were Suicunes. I tried to think of the reason why she brought me here so I decided to ask.

"Um well…" She stood there for a minute.

"You'll see in a minute." She started to walk toward a group of Suicunes.

"Hello Cassandra, back so soon I thought you went to find you a mate." One of the Suicunes looked around trying to find her mate.

"Yea you also said that you have been watching him for a while now." Another Suicune added. My eyes widened at what they said and what Cassandra said next made my eyes widen even more.

"I did and he is right here." She shook her body so that her mane would move showing me to the other Suicunes. The group jumped back at the sight of me. I jumped down and bowed to the group, still in shock from what Cassandra said made it difficult to do though. What the Suicunes said next almost made me want to crawl into a hole.

"Sweetie hold on here, he looks like he can barely protect himself, you honestly can't expect him to protect you or your pups when time comes." They challenged.

"Yea and besides look he smaller than the average Charizard and he probably doesn't even know how to fly." One Suicune added, Cassandra shook her head lightly, I started a cry a bit.

"Besides what about the other male Suicunes." Another added by now I was knelling on the ground my claws digging into the soft delicate soil.

"They are right." I mumbled to myself but Cassandra heard me loud and clear.

"I'm a big strong girl I don't need a man to protect me, besides if I did get a Suicune as a mate he'd be called by Arceus to go purify a lake or something, anyway he's pretty strong." I looked up at Cassandra.

"Why is she standing up for me?" I thought.

"What's up little man." A male Suicune walks by. Before I get a chance to answer him he goes and tries to talk to Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra how about you and me go find a more quiet?" obviously not realizing I'm her with her.

"I'm sorry but I'm taken." She said as she walks a little closer to me.

"Okay then how about a fight me against the squirt I win your with me he wins he's yours, Come on you can't say no and I can just take you now anyways." He grind evilly. I felt Cassandra tens up beside me.

"Fine he will fight and he will beat you." She growled back.

"B-but I can't" I backed up but Cassandra's tails stopped me.

"You will do great believe in yourself." She said. Cassandra got up and moved away to the rest of the crowd which was growing in numbers.

"CASSANDRAS MINE!" He shouted as he charged his aurora beam and then fired I barely dodged the attack but the ground was not so lucky. After the dust was clear there was a huge crater right where I stood.

"Charie use flamethrower and then move in and use fire fang on his right hind leg, he was injured there a few days ago." A voice said in my head that sounded like Cassandra's voice. My concentration was broken when the Suicune used bubble beam. I tried to dodge it and did every single bubble but one and that hit my most weakest spots, my flame on my tail. I heard Cassandra scream my name and heard the Suicune laugh.

"Looks like I won then. Looks like I get Cassandra." He laughed.

"NO, no you're not!" I griped the ground hard and pushed myself up. My flame burned even brighter than it did before. I rushed forward and used flamethrower like I was told, which caught the male off guard. Then quickly used fire fang on his right hind leg and he went down like a rock with a loud yelp. I got up and I got very light headed and everything went Wight as I fell back down to the ground. Cassandra rushed to me, the Suicune limped up to Cassandra and laughed.

"Looks like your mine." He said convinced this time.

"Not un-until I die." I said as I got back up.

"Hehe so be it." He chuckled.

After an hour of straight battling my legs felt like jelly my, flame looked like a raindrop on fire and I had many burses and probably some broken bones. "Just give up!" The male yelled as he was running out of breath.

I had been dodging him the hole time trying to drain his power so I could attack but my time was also running out. I had one move that all the Suicunes didn't think I could do as normal charizards couldn't do. I had learned it when I was a Charmander, my father told me that only a Pokémon named Palkia could use. I was able to learn it because Palkia himself gave my mother a necklace to give to me, he said it was for some kind of experiment. It was either now or never to use that move. I timed it just right then my necklace began to glow purple and the air around my claws did also turned purple, I quickly slashed the air around in front of me. The purple attack hit him and he went down completely everyone around me went dead silent.

I stood there my body began to feel really cold, the edges around my eyesight grew dark and it started increasing. I quickly realized as I was falling that my tail flame had gone out and that meant I was dying. I hit the ground with a loud thud, Cassandra ran for me tears streaming down her face some of the other Suicune ran, following her. Others just watched, the Suicune that I had won against stood up and laughed, blood streaming down his snout from the gash I had given him during our fight.

"Looks like I win because-" he began to say but ended up getting cut off by Cassandra shouting through her tears.

"Someone find a fire Pokémon!" The Suicune tried to start again but another Suicune beat him to it.

"No you have lost, you went down, the fight had finished then he went down." They stared at each other glaring.

A few seconds later a Suicune rushed in with a Flareon on its back. The Flareon jumped off the Suicune's back and the Suicunes that surrounded my body backed everyone except Cassandra.

"Cassandra!" Another Suicune called.

"You need to move" She reluctantly moved away, the Flareon took a deep breath and let out a huge flamethrower. The flamethrower move engulfed my body, not only that but my necklace started to glow. The Flareon finished using the move and I slowly opened my eyes. Cassandra was face to face with me I almost attacked her from scaring me so bad. Her fur below her eyes was matted down and a dark color because of her crying. She smiled and pecked my snout, she jumped around facing the crowd.

"See I told you guys he could protect me." She said prancing around me as I was still lying on the ground. The crowd cheered and then went back to doing whatever they were doing before I came here.

"So let's go somewhere more… quiet." Cassandra smiled. I got up but my bruised and tired legs made it impossible for me to stay standing.

"Hmm doesn't look like you be able to do anything for a while unless…" She paused for a moment.

"Yes! She should be able to help… Jena!"

"Yes Cassandra what is it?" A Suicune asked walking over to her.

"I need your help putting him on my back, I'm going to take him to a Lucario to help him heal." Cassandra answered.

"Um no I wouldn't do that try taking him to Arceus she should help him… um I think she's at the hall of Origen I believe." She said as picked me up and put me on Cassandra's back.

"There is no need to go there." A calm voice boomed in my ears. Cassandra turned around and jumped causing me to fly in the air and hit the ground with a thud. "Charie!" Cassandra went to my side.

"A-A- Arceus." the Suicune that helped me stuttered. Arceus walked over to me and Cassandra stepped back.

"I shall heal you because I sense no evil thought in you and because you have the necklace of Palkia." Arceus began to glow, and started to float in the air and I also started to glow, only I was glowing much brighter that Arceus was. In fact I was glowing so bright Cassandra and the other Suicune had to cover their eyes.

The light faded away and I gently landed on the ground. Cassandra slowly walked over to me. "It looks like my job here is done." I turned to Arceus and thanked her, she turned and vanished.

"Come on Charie lets go." Cassandra stood impatiently. I quickly hoped on her back and we took off.

"Hey so Cassandra how come you brought me to where the rest of the Suicune were?" I asked as I felt her muscle twitch under my claw indicating I was hurting her.

"I wanted to show you off, my mother and I know what you are capable of." She smiled.

"Your mother? Um since you know so much about me why don't you tell my about you?" I asked. "I'll tell you after we mate." She smiled.

We got to an empty cave and she laid down and I jumped off. She sat there staring at me and thinking of something I didn't know what she was thinking of but the enclosed space made the smell of her heat hit me like a tidal wave. Before I even realized it my… little buddy decided it wanted to say hi. I tried to hide it but before I was able to Cassandra had already seen it.

"I guess that takes care of that." She joked, I gave an embarrassed chuckle. She rolled over to her back.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"OH Arceus, I want you to show your love to me." I slowly walked over to her she growled at me to hurry up. After we mated but before she fell asleep she told me one last thing.

"Charie there is one thing you must know about me…. I'm Arceus's Daughter." The room fell silent and I pondered over what she had just said then joined her in sleep…

**END**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT'S IT ... WELL SORRY IF SOME OF YOU WANTED THEM TO TAKE THE NEXT STEP BUT I'M NO GOOD AT THAT SO I DIDNT DO IT, IF YOU CAN DO IT THEN SEND ME THE PART AND I'LL PUT IT IN IF ITS GOOD. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
